


control freak

by Larrant



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Bottom Tyrell, M/M, Not a Love Story, One-Sided Relationship, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Elliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrant/pseuds/Larrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot is a drug that has Tyrell coming back again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	control freak

Tyrell doesn't know how this started- the idea had backfired on him completely. He meant to be in control. And yet somehow, the situation had been reversed, the tables had been turned on him- and it had been him who had been pressed against a cold brick wall instead, a cock rammed up his ass and the man's accursed name on his lips.

Their reversal of roles would have been hateful, contemptuous, if only Tyrell could have actually felt that way as well.

There's no reason why, but he still keeps on coming back for more, to this seedy apartment in the middle of the worst part of town, with its ragged furniture and peeling paint. It's almost like Elliot is a drug, one that has Tyrell coming back again and again, without conscious reason.

There is hardly a word exchanged each time, only a silence filled with soft grunts and moans- hardly any words _need_ to be exchanged. Elliot knows why exactly Tyrell keeps coming back, and their interactions are for nothing more, neither of them pretend that there _is_ anything more.

He struggles of course, he struggles every time, biting, tearing, scratching for control, fighting for it- but Elliot doesn't cave, never caves, and he is always forced to give in as the stronger body above his presses him down on the sheets, pins his hands to the mattress and fucks him into oblivion. It's funny how dominant Elliot can be sometimes, considering how passive he is most the time.

Usually in relationships Tyrell is the one on top- there hasn't actually been another case where this hasn't been so, but he never realized how much he needed this, needed this loss of control, until Elliot showed him exactly how and why.

His back arches with a particularly violent thrust, hands clenching and unclenching on the sheets as he gasps for breath- but there is hardly any relief as Elliot continues to ram into him, cold fingers digging harsh bruises into Tyrell's skin. The man is unrelenting and rough, not giving a damn about Tyrell's own pleasure with his almost methodical thrusts that have Tyrell locking his jaw and biting down hard on his tongue in order to not make a single sound. It's the last semblance of control he can pretend to own, his silence. And even that is often broken.

Elliot's teeth are on his neck and shoulder, biting down hard- the pain is both sharp and oddly pleasurable- they will leave bruises that will stain his skin and force him to wear high collared shirts and jackets for weeks- that is, until the next time they repeat this arrangement and it all comes full circle again. It's a mark of ownership he hates and yet can never, ever get rid of. He wonders, in the back of his mind, if Elliot does it for that exact purpose.

Eventually, the thrusts pick up in pace, and he muffles a cry, fisting his hands into the mattress when Elliot comes inside of him- and moments later he does the same, collapsing against the sheets with a gasp, limp and depleted.

He has fallen slack, panting and utterly spent, struggling to catch his breath on the bed even as a haze of pleasure clouds his vision- this doesn't seem like one of the times Elliot is feeling particularly vindictive and decides on fucking him into unconsciousness, so he feels safe at least in doing that. Above him, the other man is breathing heavily, and after a moment a now limp cock pulls out of his ass, leaving an odd emptiness behind as Elliot gets up without a word.

He hears footsteps against the carpet as Elliot makes for the bathroom, and then the shutting of a door. Nothing is said or offered, and Tyrell takes this reprieve as it is given, closing his eyes and recovering, jaggedly breathing in the scent of morphine that constantly lingers in the apartment.

After a minute or so, he hears the sound of water start in the shower and someone stepping inside.

His breathing evens slowly, and as his eyes flutter open to flicker about the room, a soft, ugly laugh bubbles from his throat- it isn't one Elliot will hear, not with the shower on, and he doubts Elliot would hear it anyway.

Lying there on the stained sheets, his gaze falls to his right and meets the eyes of the fish in the small tank. He doesn't think Elliot ever told him its name. The fish looks at him for a moment, unblinking, almost as if it can see into and right through Tyrell, accusing and contemptuous, before it turns and wriggles its fins to swim away. But there isn't anywhere to swim away to, and it just ends up circling the fish tank.

He can taste faint copper in his mouth from where he had bitten his tongue too hard.

As the minutes tick past, there is a knowledge deep in his mind that he should be gone before Elliot is done, and so, ever so slowly, he pushes himself up, his arms still trembling from the strain from earlier. Sitting up and then stumbling to his feet, he ignores any thought of hygiene as he haphazardly pulls on the clothes that have been left in a pile on the floor. He leaves his shirt only half buttoned up, and his tie undone as he slings it across his neck- the unkempt hair that has fallen from its position slicked back is brushed from his face with a still sweaty hand.

Finally, he grabs his blazer, stepping into his shoes and making for the door. But he pauses, hesitating at the exit and briefly looking back across towards the bathroom.

The sounds of water are still running.

As he steps out and closes the door behind him, hearing the lock click shut, he pretends what he feels isn't a painful sort of emptiness that is slowly shattering his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This... is kind of my new OTP dynamic. I just feel like Tyrell is... idk, he's complex. I don't find him a psychopath by any means- I think he's trying hard to be, but he's not. He's got violent tendencies and a lot of pent up anger there, and I think he simultaneously has a superiority and inferiority complex.
> 
> Tbh, a lotta my fics from now on are going to have Elliot as the top. Ever since Episode 3 Elliot x Tyrell has just cemented itself in my mind. Tyrell is just so. asdfghjklkjhgfghjkl. xD I think that Elliot is also Mr. Robot, which is pretty much confirmed now after Episode 3, which helps me with the characterization of Elliot as a cold bastard.


End file.
